Grant Rawk
Category:Characters Category:Instrumental characters Category:Player characters Category:Dexter's characters Grant Rawk is an Oread man who grew up chopping down trees for his hometown. Most of his people's tools were made from obsidian. His village was attacked by evil creatures one fateful evening, so Grant picked up his axe and went to defend his home. Him and a group of other laborers from his village triumphed over the enemy and protected their people. They were honored as heroes and celebrated that night. However, the next week they were attacked once again and the group defended the village. This continued for awhile before the group decided they would find the source of attacks and end them once and for all. The group adventured for a long while, defeating 2 waves of enemies as they adventured before finding the source. They arrived at a dark tower surrounded by a peculiar aura. Upon entering they found a dark wizard who imprisoned the group inside special stones to be used as his puppets. Their first task was to destroy their village, all the while conscious of their actions with no control. Tears ran down their faces as they slaughtered their families. For the next several hundred years they were used as great warriors to eliminate any threat the user wished of them. They even participated in a huge war against humanity, which ended up with them on the losing side. The group's masters were defeated and most of their stones were destroyed. Grant Rawk's stone in particular was lost on a scouting mission at the high peak of Bautarsteinn when he succumbed to the cold and passed out. Lost and forgotten, Grant's stone remained untouched for a very long time until Goyoku and her crew found it and planned to use him as a slave. Throwing him into her pocket dimension where his stone was left until a group of Black Wardens stumbled upon it and took him along. He was a powerful ally to the group, heaving his trusty axe upon any massive foe that stood in their way. He found comfort in his friends and masters as they did not force him to murder innocents or cause chaos. He was even granted free will at times. He developed a hobby for carving handmade statues in his down time that he gave to each of his companions. After awhile, the group tracked Goyoku down to Popoki Island to have their final confrontation. There they met Morningstar, Goyoku's protector. Grant and Morningstar fought but Grant quickly got the best of the suit of armor in battle. They travelled to Goyoku at the top where she turned into a dragon and a whole new god. His only request for her was to free him from the curse of the stone in his head. She touched a claw to his forehead and the stone was shattered, and with it he was free to be himself again. He stayed in contact with everyone from his time travelling, but he went back to the site of his old village to rebuild and live his life in memories. Category:Fighters Category:Oreads